


On Second Thought, No

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	On Second Thought, No

Harry trudged down the path to Hagrid's hut under his invisibility cloak as he wasn't allowed out of the castle this late at night. He wanted to ask about the different sorts of dragons, and he knew Hagrid would love to talk about them, maybe even let something slip.

Peeking through the window, Harry's jaw fell open as he watched Madam Maxime bouncing up and down on Hagrid's lap, Hagrid rubbing his face between her enormous tits.

Stumbling backward and feeling somewhat ill, Harry turned and ran. The next time he wanted to visit Hagrid, he'd send an owl first.


End file.
